I Don't Wanna Be Loved
by Zarry425
Summary: Olivia doesn't want to be loved; she just wants a quickie, no bite marks, no scratches and no hickeys. However Elliot wants more with her. How will he love her, and will she let him love her? Rated M for adult content...  SMUT  Read & Review
1. It's Just A Quickie

**A/N: So I won't take complete credit for this one-shot or possible multiple chapter stories, some of the words are from Miguel's song Quickie, but the entire idea of it came from my noggin! :) It's a nice song; I got my inspiration for this from it. So please leave a review to tell me if I should continue and if you all like it. **

**Summary: Olivia doesn't want to be loved; she just wants a quickie, no bite marks, no scratches and no hickeys. However Elliot wants more with her. How will he love her, and will she let him love her? Rated M for adult content... (SMUT) Read & Review**

**Rating: MA**

**Paring: Elliot/Olivia**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own these characters. They belong to Dick Wolf.**

Elliot walked into the precinct at 6:00 am. He looked at his partner; she was sitting at her desk stirring her cup of coffee. Her hair fell around her face as she looked down into the coffee cup.

"You're here early." Elliot said taking off his coat.

Olivia looked up, "Well, I don't have any reason be home."

Elliot sighed lowly. Olivia had an attitude lately for no particular reason.

There were rumors that she just needed to get laid and Elliot was starting to believe it.

Elliot sat down across from her at his desk and to got work.

They had hard case. Their victim was abused by her boyfriend, she reported the abuse but she didn't want her boyfriend to go to jail.

However to Elliot and Olivia something wasn't right about her story and it was really starting to piss Olivia off.

Captain Cragen walked in at 10:00 am. "Good morning Detectives. I want you two to bring our victim back in and question her. Try to get her to tell us more than what we already know."

Olivia picked up the phone and dialed their victim, Michelle Brown's, phone number.

"Hello?" Michelle whispered.

"Hi Michelle, this is Detective Benson, we would like you to come back to the precinct so we can get more information on the case." Olivia informed Michelle.

"Okay, what time?" Michelle asked whispering again.

"Well we kind of need you now; we're trying to help you as much as we can to close your case." Olivia said.

There was a long pause before Michelle continued, "Ms. Benson I can't come right now."

Olivia put her head in her hands, "Michelle are you with him right now?"

Michelle was scared and Olivia could tell, "Yes."

"Okay, Michelle I need you to leave the house so he can't hurt you." Olivia explained.

"Ms. Benson I'm scared he's waking up." Michelle cried to Olivia through the phone.

"Okay Michelle, I'm going to send a uniform to your house to pick you up. He'll be there quickly so you have to be ready." Olivia said radio calling a uniform.

"Okay Ms. Benson." Michelle said before hanging up.

Olivia hung up the phone and groaned.

Elliot looked up, "What happened?"

Olivia looked up rubbing her forehead, "She went back to her boyfriend again."

"Great, she's just going to keep going back to him and keep getting abused. How does she expect us to help her?" Elliot said upset.

"I don't know, but she should be on her way. When she gets here be ready to question her." Olivia said getting up to inform Cragen about Michelle.

"Morning!" Fin said walking in late with Munch right behind him.

"Why are you two so late?" Elliot asked getting up to get a cup of coffee.

"I asked Fin to pick me up this morning." Munch said sitting.

"Yea, and princess over here took forever to put his make-up on." Fin said laughing.

Elliot chuckled, "That lipstick isn't your color Munch."

Fin laughed.

"Well I'll have you two know that I'm all natural today." Munch said laughing with them.

"So where's baby-girl?" Fin asked noticing Olivia's desk empty but her computer on.

"She went to tell 'Cap about the case. But listen man she's in another bad mood so be easy." Elliot warned.

"I'm telling you she just needs to get laid." Munch said.

"Well you know what Munch, I'm starting to believe you." Elliot said sitting down.

Olivia walked out Cragen's office, "Morning Munch, Fin."

"Morning Olivia." They both said together.

"Ms. Benson..." A voice whispered from behind Olivia.

Olivia turned around and seen Michelle standing there. "Hi Michelle, come with me please."

Olivia and Elliot led Michelle to an interrogation room.

"Michelle, why did you go back to your boyfriend, Steve's house?" Elliot asked sitting down.

Michelle was silent.

"Okay, what made you feel like you needed to stay with him?" Elliot asked while Olivia leaned against the 2-way window.

"I'm scared of what he'll do to me if I leave him." Michelle whispered.

"Michelle we told you that we can protect you, but you have to leave Steve first." Elliot explained sitting in the chair across the table.

"I know but I don't think I can leave him..." Michelle trailed off.

Olivia, who was tired of Michelle's games, leaned on the table and said, "I don't think he raped you at all. I think you know who raped you but you're afraid to tell us. We can protect you Michelle; you need to just stop lying to us because you're wasting time! This sick bastard that raped you can be out there raping another girl right now! So stop the bullshit!"

"That's not what happened!" Michelle cried through her sobs.

Cragen ran into the interrogation quickly, "Detectives my office, NOW!"

Olivia stormed out of the interrogation room and went to Cragen's office.

Elliot gave Michelle some tissue's before leaving out the room and going to Cragen's office as well.

"What hell are you thinking Olivia?" Cragen asked closing the door.

"Captain she's lying! And if she isn't she still went back to the man that she said raped her." Olivia said standing with her arms folded across her chest.

"I don't really care Olivia, either way that is not how you talk to a victim! Olivia you need to go home. You can come back to work on Thursday." Cragen said sitting down at his desk.

"Captain! That's not fair I was just doing my job!" Olivia argued.

"Yea you were doing your job but weren't doing it correctly. Elliot can you take Olivia home and you can have the rest of the day off?"

Elliot groaned to himself, "Sure captain no problem."

Olivia groaned leaving Cragen's office. She got her purse and waited by the elevators for Elliot.

"Thanks Elliot." Cragen said.

Elliot nodded then grabbed his things and left with Olivia.

"Liv, don't be mad. Look at it like this; you get a couple of days off to yourself." Elliot said once they were in the car.

"I guess." Olivia said lowly.

Elliot sighed he wasn't going

"Elliot where are you going? You were supposed to get off that last exit to go to my house." Olivia asked confused.

"I know." Elliot said.

"Okay? So where are you taking me?" Olivia asked getting a little frustrated.

"You'll see." Elliot said calmly.

20 minutes later Elliot pulled up in front of his own apartment building.

"Why did you bring me to your house Elliot?"

Elliot got out the car, "Come on."

Olivia pouted but got out and followed Elliot into the building and into in apartment.

"Now why did you bring me here?" Olivia asked sitting on the couch.

"Because Olivia you're just going to go home put on some sluttly clothes then go out to a club and go find a guy talk to him until you feel comfortable then you're going to take him home and have sex with him." Elliot said grabbing a beer out his refrigerator.

Olivia was mad for two reasons; he was right, but the way he put it made her sound like she was a slut.

She was quiet for moment then she looked up at Elliot and said, "Fuck you!"

Olivia stormed to the door but Elliot was quicker than her.

He pinned her against the door holding her hands above her head, "Where are you going?"

"None of your goddamn business! Let me go!" Olivia yelled her voice wasn't strong but she was serious.

Elliot tightened his grip when she started squirming. "Maybe I should let go. Then we could see if the rumors are true."

Olivia stopped fighting Elliot, "What rumors?" She asked falling right into his trap.

"Bing-Bang-Bong!" Elliot said quoting Dale Stuckey.

He's got her, "Some rumors going around the precinct about you..."

At least he thought he had her. Olivia smirked and flipped them over, "The rumor saying maybe if I just got laid I'll be a happier person?"

Elliot groaned trying to get out of her own strong hold. "Yea." He sighed.

"I knew about that for a long time already! Bing-Bang-Bong!" Olivia said squeezing his wrist tightly before letting go.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her own beer.

Elliot stood at the doorway to the kitchen staring at her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to leave because you keep fucking staring at me." Olivia said harshly.

"Maybe the rumors are true..." Elliot mumbled.

Olivia looked at him, "You ass!" she slammed her beer on the counter.

"What it's not true?" Elliot asked really testing her.

Olivia got quiet, "... It is true but you don't understand."

Elliot softened up and asked, "What don't I understand Liv?"

Olivia sighed, "I don't wanna be loved... I just want a quickie..."

Elliot was quite as listened to her.

"Ya know... No bite marks, no scratches & no hickeys..." Olivia said looking at the ground.

Elliot walked closer to Olivia and picked her face up with his index finger, "Why? You're an amazing woman Olivia... You deserve to be loved."

Olivia looked into his eyes, "I don't wanna get hurt El... I'm not sure that my heart can take that kind of pain..."

Elliot looked at her and seen a gorgeous woman, how could she not want to be loved and what asshole would risk being with Olivia?

Elliot looked at her lips then mumbled, "Fuck it," before crashing his lips to hers hard.

Olivia gasped against his lips.

Elliot tangled his fingers softly in her hair bringing her lips closer to his.

Elliot's tongue darted out his mouth and traced Olivia's lips.

She put her hand on the side of his face, almost as if she was holding him place.

"Mm," she moaned opening her mouth to give him better access.

Elliot and Olivia's tongue fought for dominance, as Elliot's other hand rested on Olivia's hip.

Elliot pulled away but dropped his mouth to her neck. Elliot kissed her neck.

Olivia undid a few of his shirt buttons. When she felt his tongue on her neck she pushed him against the wall. "No hickeys!" she said firmly in his ear.

Elliot smirked and pressed his hard erection against her thigh. "Do you feel how hard you make me?"

Olivia smiled and pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, "Oh I do, but do you know how wet you make me?"

Elliot's breath hitched when Olivia started to grind on his still fully clothed. "Liv,"

Olivia stopped her actions completely and walked to Elliot's bedroom.

Elliot followed her completely amazed at how beautiful Olivia was.

Olivia pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the side. She sat on the edge of his bed and slid her jeans down and off slowly. She was teasing Elliot and he loved it.

Once she had her pants off she smiled seductively at him.

Elliot walked towards her while taking off the rest of his clothes. He pushed her back on the large bed and crashed his lips to hers.

As their tongues fought Elliot reached behind Olivia's back and unfastened her bra. He palmed her breast, "You're so perfect Liv."

"Thank you but just fuck me already!" Olivia said stroking his long shaft.

Elliot kissed her again then he entered her wet, waiting, hot opening.

Olivia moaned throwing her head back into the pillows as she adjusted to his large size.

Elliot began to move slowly not wanting to hurt her he grunted and said "Liv, fuck you're so tight!"

Olivia bucked her hips meeting his slow thrust she moaned "Elliot! Fuck me harder!"

Elliot answered by pushing harder into her core.

Olivia held him tightly and flipped them over and started to ride Elliot quickly. "Uhh, shit,"

Olivia slid almost all the way off of him then slammed back down on to him. "Shit Liv!" Elliot moaned.

Elliot grabbed her hips keeping her in place above him; he started to thrust upward into her. "Oh fuck, you feel so good."

"Holy shit!" Olivia moaned as she reached down to play with her clit.

Soon the room the was filled with the smell of hot sex and the sounds of their moans and skin slapping together.

He could tell she was getting close to her orgasm so he flipped again pounding deeper inside her, he leaned down and whispered "Cum for me Liv."

Olivia balled the sheets in a fist and she let out a loud cry as she clenched around him. "AHHH FUCK!" Olivia yelled refusing to yell his name because she didn't want this to seem like it was more than it was.

Elliot pushed into her one last time and shot his hot seed into her "Shit! Liv!"

They stilled for a minute, and then Elliot pulled out of her panting.

Olivia smiled to herself as she started to get up.

Elliot grabbed her arm, "I know you don't wanna be loved, but you stay, just for tonight… please?" Elliot asked her.

Olivia was going to say no but the desire for her in his eyes made her lay back down.

"Thank you." Elliot whispered.

Olivia smiled and snuggled up next to him. Although she didn't want to be loved something about laying here in Elliot's bed, wrapped in his arms, and sharing his warmth felt so right.

There was a little part of her mind that thought maybe, just maybe, being loved wasn't so bad…

**A/N: So I don't really have an idea for this story, I really need some idea's I only have one idea but I don't think I wanna to use it... So review and leave me a suggestion please! Thanks, **

**Also I have some bad news; I won't be able to update any stories for 2 weeks. I'm going to a training and they won't let us take any electronics… it sucks… but I'm going to try to get in a few updates before I leave :D**


	2. Will You Let Me Show You I Love You?

**Hey there everyone here's an update. Sorry for the extremely long wait… its not that long but its something. Review please! **

The following day Elliot woke up in an empty bed. He sat up looking for the woman who made last night one of the greatest nights of his life.

Olivia was long gone. She was already home showering and enjoying her day off. She sat on her couch satisfied with the quickie she had with Elliot. Olivia was happy she was able to get rid of all of her frustration last night; sexual frustration that is. She was not surprised that she woke up sore this morning; she expected that from Elliot Stabler. Who wouldn't? Olivia smiled to herself, lying down on the couch replaying the night over and over again. Before she knew she was fast asleep dreaming of another night with Elliot.

2 Hours Later

Elliot pulled up to Olivia's apartment building. He made his way inside after an old lady. Elliot decided to take the steps because it would be quicker. Once on Olivia's floor he stood outside her door for a while.

Another elderly woman opened her door, "Olivia dear is that you? I need a couple of things from the store and if you can pick them up for me when you go out please."

The woman finally looked up from her grocery list to see she was not speaking to Olivia. "Oh my; hello there; you're not Olivia."

Elliot gave the old woman his famous Stabler smile. "No I am not. However I will be going to speak to Olivia would you like me to give her the list for you?"

The woman hesitated but gave Elliot the list. "Thank you dear. Bye." The woman said closing the door.

Elliot knocked on Olivia's door. Olivia popped up from the couch quickly answering the door. Her entire expression changed "What do you want Elliot?" Olivia asked leaving Elliot at the door and walking into the kitchen.

Elliot followed shutting the door. "I need to talk to you Olivia."

Olivia groaned pouring herself some juice. "You know I didn't say come in." she paused taking a long sip of her juice.

"Can this be considered breaking and entering?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ha very funny Olivia… and here before I forget." Elliot said handing Olivia the grocery list.

"What's this, a love letter?" Olivia asked taking it and reading the list then putting it down again.

"Liv, seriously can we please talk?" Elliot asked.

"Talk Elliot," Olivia said simply and annoyed. She leaned against the sink looking at Elliot almost upset he was there.

"Liv I know you said you only wanted a quickie… no bite marks, no scratches, and no hickeys, but you deserve so much more than a quickie. I want to give you to give me bite mark, scratches and I can give you hickeys. All of that and more Olivia, because I know what you have been through I think you should have a man in your life that cares for you and treats you like the queen you truly are."

Olivia stared at him shocked. She drank the rest of her juice to moisten the dryness of her mouth. Olivia stared at Elliot emotionless before she opened her mouth and replied.

"No," she said coldly.

She put her cup in the sink and started walking towards the front door. "Goodbye Elliot, please don't come back." Olivia asked holding her door open.

Elliot walked ot Olivia and slammed the door closed. "Damn it, stop Olivia! Now if you tell me you didn't feel anything last night before, during, and/or, after we made love then I'll leave you alone I'll let you have all of the quickies you want. But you have to tell me you felt absolutely nothing last night."

Olivia stared at Elliot, the phrase made love made her feel uncomfortable. Olivia would never say she 'made love' with someone she would just say 'we had sex' or 'we fucked'. But never, we made love. Olivia was silent, she did not speak because she knew she felt something, she just did not want to admit it.

"I felt something… but I don't want a relationship." Olivia finally whispered staring at the ground.

"Okay then… now listen I know you don't want a relationship but I do, and I want one with you. Let me show that I'm not like the rest Liv… let me show you that I'm not like all the other men.. Give me a week to show you that not all men are the same. Give me a week to show you that I love you Olivia, and it's okay to love me back without the fear of being hurt." Elliot told Olivia taking her hands in his.

Olivia was again breathless and her mouth went dry as she stared into Elliot's blue eyes.

"What do you say Liv? Are you going to give me a week?" Elliot asked.

**So its not that long but its only chapter 2. Sorry to just stop like that but as a good writer I must build suspense… Review and give me some more ideas. Let me know if you like it and tell me: What you think Olivia will say to Elliot's question?**


End file.
